


The 32nd day

by Ulock



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulock/pseuds/Ulock
Summary: Seokmin and Soonyoung accidentally find a weed hill deep in the woods behind their school
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The 32nd day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have written fic. I wrote it about two months ago but it took me a long time to translate it into English. And there is the fact that English is harder than I thought. I tried not to have too much grammatical mistakes:( . Sorry if my english is not good and hope you will forgive me. Please comment your thoughts about this work. Although it’s short but thanks for reading it. Thank you so much!!!

Seokmin stood in the middle of a weed hill, felt the breeze brushing his chestnut-colored hair. He took a deep breath and smiled. 

“Can we go home?”

Kwon Soonyoung just spoke up at that time. Everyday Seokmin drags him here, but do not do anything. He just needs to sit and watch him enjoying the fresh air from a long distance.

“Ok, let's go home.”

Seokmin went forward to him, took those warm hands and pulled him going down the hill. 

The next day, the 24th, Seokmin and Soonyoung both fell into the green grass in the breeze of autumn. 

“For some reason, sometimes, suddenly  
I keep thinking these days  
How happy I am, how beautiful you are  
About us, who is second to none  
If we ever become unhappy  
Some day  
If we become apart  
What do I do?”

Seokmin hummed the lyrics of a novel song. Soonyoung has never heard a song like that before. His clear voice echoed in the air. But it sounded sad. Soonyoung does not like he like that. His Seokmin must always be smiling and full of joy. 

“What's this song?”

He did not respond, just silently removed one earphone and handed it over to him. Soonyoung felt the melody and lyrics from this tiny earphone. This song has a sad melody but the meaning is not so. The first part sounded heartbreaking, but the rest is about the close bond of people who love each other. 

At the end of the song, Soonyoung felt empty. He froze for a few seconds until Seokmin reminded him of coming back home. Soonyoung and Seokmin went along with on that familiar path. Another day passed...

The next day, as usual, Seokmin dragged Soonyoung back to the weed hill. He sang the melodies of the music that day again. Soonyoung thought that Seokmin's treasure is his voice. It is full of emotions, vibrating people's hearts. 

The 31st day Seokmin and Soonyoung arrived on the grass hill. That day he did not sing. He fell into the cool grass and his head rested on Soonyoung's knees. His ears were reddened slightly when he suddenly encountered this situation, made Seokmin laughs with his smile eyes.

“Do you know what the weeds mean?”

“No.”

“It's ‘aplant in the wrong place’.”

“So what?”

“That’s all. “- Seokmin laughed lightly, making him confused. 

“Do you like this place?”

Soonyoung likes this place, not because of the cool breeze, not because of the green grass, but because it has Seokmin. He nodded slightly. 

“So you will come here often after school, right?”

Seokmin held his little finger in front of Soonyoung. He did not understand what he means, but he would agree with him. So on a chilly mid-autumn afternoon, Soonyoung and Seokmin made a promise. 

After that day, they did not come again. Only the weed hill silently waited. 

“Autumn is a season of love, a season of nostalgia, a season of flurry, contemplation, emotion, of flustered and restless moods. Time is always passing quickly, leaving a sadness can not be named.”

Gently folding the book, Soonyoung looked up at the blue sky nonchalantly. This is the 32nd day he went to the weed hill, but without Seokmin. He promised he would come here every day. 

Just then, a month had passed since the last day they held hands and walked to this private space of the two of them. Where is he going now?

Soonyoung sat in front of the surrounding scenery. Sunset is the moment when the sun shines its last light, marking the end of the day. The scene was smooth and gentle. Each blade of grass vibrates with the sound of the wind like the tune that Seokmin often sings to him. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Soonyoung cried, cried for him, for the one he loves. The end of them was like the beginning of that song. 

Seokmin is like a weed. Perhaps he was mixed with the grass hill to be able to see him every day.


End file.
